Pick Me
by Dianzu
Summary: Perjuangan para kembaran Boboiboy dalam menaklukkan hati Ketua OSIS di SMA Pulau Rintis, Fang. [on-going; fangboy]
1. chapter 1: Persaingan dimulai

**PICK** **ME**

 **Main cast:**

 **Fang, Halilintar B., Taufan B., Gempa B.,** **Blaze B., Ice B.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Karakter Boboiboy bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam karakter sebentar.**

 **Warn! GS** **, OOC, TYPO, AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

"Semuanya! Bangun!"

Suara Tok Aba menggema di seluruh ruangan. Gempa—selaku Boboiboy bersaudara yang paling waras pun berusaha membangunkan saudari-saudarinya yang lain. Dimulai dari Halilintar, Boboiboy paling tua diantara mereka.

"Kak Hali, bangun. Sudah pagi. Hari ini hari pertama kita masuk SMA." bisik Gempa lembut. Halilintar terbangun, mengerjap-ngerjap matanya lucu. Gempa tidak perlu kesusahan untuk membangunkan Kakaknya yang terkenal tsundere akut.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi. Halilintar segera bangkit dari kasur empuknya, mengikat rambut hitam panjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Gempa keluar dari kamar Halilintar, lalu berjalan menuju kamar Taufan—kakak keduanya yang paling narsis dan resek.

"Kak Taufan, bangun." bisik Gempa lembut. Taufan yang masih mengerang dalam tidurnya pun hanya menjawab seadanya sautan Gempa. Gempa yang gemas pun mengguncang-guncang tubuh sang Kakak.

"Kak bangun! Nanti Kak Hali marah kalau tahu Kakak belum bangun!" ucap Gempa sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Taufan. Berharap sang Kakak bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Hmmm.. sebentar lagi." gumam Taufan.

 _KRIET_

"Taufan tidak mau bangun?" tanya Halilintar sambil mengenakan dasinya. Gempa hanya mengangguk melihat Kakak pertamanya.

Halilintar menatap wajah sang adik yang masih terlelap dalam tidur. Gempa mundur perlahan dari Taufan dan Halilintar. Tangan lentik Halilintar terangkat keudara dan...

 _PLAK_

" _KYAAAA_!!! SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMUKUL PANTATKU?!" Taufan bangun dari tidurnya. Tangannya sibuk mengusap bokong kentalnya yang habis di tabok Halilintar.

Mata biru Taufan menatap sosok Halilintar. Mata merahnya menatap sengit Taufan. Taufan jadi merinding.

"Mandi atau ku tebas kepala mu." ucap Halilintar dingin. Taufan meneguk ludahnya kasar. Lalu ia lari terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi.

Gempa berjalan menuju kamar Adiknya. Terlihat papan nama di pintu kamar yang bertuliskan 'Blaze B.'

Wanita berwajah manis itu membuka pelan pintu kamar Blaze. Masih terlihat sosok Adiknya yang tidur di atas kasur. Gempa masuk perlahan, membisikkan dengan lembut di telinga Blaze. "Blaze, bangun. Hari ini hari pertama kita masuk SMA. Kau tidak ingin telat kan?"

Perlahan, Blaze membuka matanya. Mengucek-ngucek matanya layaknya anak kecil. Gempa yang gemas pum mengacak pelan rambut panjang Blaze. "Sekarang kau mandi, Tok Aba dan Ochobot sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk kita."

"Baiklah, Kak." dengan langkah gontai, Blaze berjalan mengambil handuk nya, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Gempa segera membereskan selimut dan seprai milik Blaze.

Setelah membereskan kasur Blaze, Gempa keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju kamar Adik bungsunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ice Boboiboy. Adiknya yang terkenal paling malas, mager, dan hobi nya tidur.

Terlihat pintu kamar Ice yang sudah kebuka. Gempa segera melihat kedalam kamar. Terlihat Halilintar yang sibuk menampar sang Adik yang nampaknya tak berniat membuka matanya.

"Bangun Ice! Nanti kita akan terlambat!" teriak Halilintar sambil menampar pipi gembul sang Adik. Ice hanya diam, bergerak saja tidak.

Kasihan melihat sang Adik ditampar, Gempa berinisiatif menyelamatkan sang Adik dari amukan sang Kakak yang terkenal penuh emosi. "Kak Hali, biar aku saja yang membangunkan Ice."

Halilintar menatap Gempa, "Hft, baiklah. Ku serahkan kerbau ini kepadamu." ucap Halilintar lalu keluar dari kamar Ice.

Gempa berbisik di telinga Ice, "Ice, bangun. Hari ini hari pertama kita masuk SMA. Kau tidak ingin kita terlambat kan?"

Ice hanya mengerang dikit, "Tinggalkan saja aku. Aku nanti datang jam 12 saja." ucap Ice lalu kembali menarik selimutnya.

Oh, yang benar saja dia akan berangkat jam 12 siang?

Halilintar yang ternyata masih di depan kamar Ice pun segera masuk dan menggeret paksa Ice ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Tok Aba dan Ochobot melambaikan tangan pada Boboiboy bersaudara yang akan berangkat ke sekolah.

Halilintar Boboiboy; Boboiboy paling tua. Sifatnya sangat cuek dan dingin terhadap orang lain. Sangat anti sosial. Tidak akrab dengan orang lain selain Boboiboy bersaudara, Tok Aba, dan Ochobot. Tidak suka bercanda, terlalu serius, sering bertengkar dengan anak laki-laki sewaktu SMP, tidak suka yang berbau manis-manis, dan sangat tidak menyukai tempat yang ramai dan berisik. Memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata. Bermata merah menyala, rambut hitam panjang yang selalu di ikat, tubuh langsing dan proposional. Hobi nya adalah menyendiri, menikmati alam, membaca novel, dan berolahraga—terutama karate dan tinju.

Taufan Boboiboy; Boboiboy tertua kedua setelah Halilintar. Sifatnya sangat periang, terlalu hiperaktif, pandai bergaul dengan orang lain, dan senang bercanda. Memiliki IQ paling rendah di antara Boboiboy bersaudara, tapi dirinya selalu masuk dalam 10 besar saat SMP. Terkadang sifat _easy going_ nya membuat Boboiboy bersaudara malu sendiri. Bermata biru menyala, rambut hitam sebahu yang lurus, tubuh yang langsing dan proposional. Hobi nya adalah jalan-jalan, melihat kembang api dari balkon rumah, menonton film, bermain game, dan menjahili Blaze.

Gempa Boboiboy; Boboiboy tertua ketiga setelah Halilintar dan Taufan. Gempa adalah sosok yang paling waras diantara Boboiboy yang lain. Sifatnya sangat lembut, baik hati, ramah, bijaksana, dan sosoknya selalu di idam-idamkan oleh ibu-ibu kompleks sebagai menantu idaman. Memiliki IQ tertinggi setelah Halilintar dan Ice. Gempa sangat mengagumi sosok Halilintar yang selalu terlihat badas dan berkharisma—padahal Halilintar tidak melakukan apapun. Bermata emas menyala, rambut hitam panjang yang selalu di sisir rapih, tubuh yang langsing dan proposional. Hobi nya adalah membantu Tok Aba dan Ochobot di kedai, beres-beres rumah, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, mengikuti kegiatan organisasi di sekolah, mengikuti olimpiade, dan belajar.

Blaze Boboiboy; Boboiboy tertua keempat setelah Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa. Blaze adalah sosok yang kekanak-kanakkan. Mudah emosi dan mudah menangis. Sangat suka dengan yang berbau manis-manis. Memiliki IQ tertinggi setelah Halilintar, Ice, dan Gempa. Bermata merah ke emas-emasan, berambut hitam panjang yang sering di pakaikan bando kelinci, tubuh langsing dan proposional. Hobi nya memakan ice cream, menonton atraksi di malam minggu, memakan permen kapas, mewarnai, membantu Tok Aba dan Ochobot membuat cokelat panas di kedai—yang selalu berakhir dengan menghancurkan kedai Tok Aba.

Ice Boboiboy; Boboiboy termuda diantara Boboiboy yang lain. Ice adalah Boboiboy paling malas dan juga ansos—setelah Halilintar. Tapi Ice masih akrab dengan beberapa teman yang lain di sekolah. Memiliki IQ tertinggi kedua setelah Halilintar—padahal dia tidak pernah belajar. Bermata biru laut, berambut hitam sebahu yang selalu di kuncir, tubuh langsing dan proposional. Hobi nya tidur, makan, dan bermalas-malasan di rumah.

.

.

.

.

Boboiboy bersaudara pun masuk ke dalam kelas 10-A. Banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka. Mungkin karena baru kali ini melihat seseorang dengan kembar 5.

Ice masuk dengan wajah ngantuknya. Blaze masuk dengan tingkah imutnya. Taufan masuk dengan wajah sumringan, membuat murid yang lain agak menjauh darinya. Gempa masuk dengan sifatnya yang sangat sopan, membuat beberapa murid terpesona. Halilintar masuk dengan aura nya yang sangat suram. Semua murid yang lain pun menatap horor Halilintar.

Boboiboy segera menempati bangku yang masih tersisa untuk mereka. Halilintar yang duduk di pojokan paling belakang dekat jendela. Gempa duduk di depan, dekat dengan papan tulis. Taufan duduk di barisan tengah. Ice duduk di depan Halilintar, lalu kembali terlelap di atas meja. Blaze yang duduk di samping Taufan.

Sosok pria bertubuh gempal masuk. Dengan gagahnya membusungkan dada kedepan sembari menatap murid-murid dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Perkenalkan, saya adalah wali kelas kalian. Nama saya... PAPA ZOLA! Pemberantas kejahatan di muka bumi dengan kekuatan rumus matematika!"

Semua murid terdiam menatap wali kelas mereka yang terlihat aneh. Bahkan Taufan mengira sosok yang mengaku wali kelasnya adalah orang sakit jiwa yang kabur dari rumah sakit.

Taufan memang kejam.

Setelah pidato panjang lebar dari Papa Zola selesai, murid-murid mulai mengeluarkan suara mereka. Beberapa siswa mulai mendekati Gempa—memulai PDKT. Tapi para siswa mulai mundur ketika melihat siluet tajam dari Halilintar. Mata merah menyalanya mulai menyalang dan mengisyaratkan 'jauhi Gempa atau kutebas leher kalian'.

 _TOK TOK_

Seluruh murid terdiam. Terlihat beberapa murid yang sepertinya adalah Kakak kelas mulai menapakkan kakinya pada kelas 10-A. Sosok wanita berwajah oriental dan wanita berkerudung dengan jepitan bunga di sisinya menatap para murid kelas 10-A dengan tatapan bersahabat.

"Hai semua, perkenalkan saya Ying dari kelas 11-B. Ini teman saya namanya Yaya dari kelas 11-A." ucap Kakak kelas berwajah oriental dengan kacamata bulatnya menyapa murid-murid.

"Hai semua, kami adalah perwakilan dari OSIS SMA Pulau Rintis." ucap Kakak kelas bernama Yaya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sosok pria bertubuh gempal mulai masuk kedalam kelas, lalu menyapa para Adik kelas dengan senyuman ramah.

"Hai semua, nama saya Gopal. Dari kelas 11-F."

Gopal tersenyum sumringan dengan tingkahnya yang lucu. Taufan yang melihatnya juga sumringan, mungkin pikirnya mereka bisa berteman baik—secara logis mereka memiliki sifat hiperaktif.

Para OSIS mulai memasuki kelas Boboiboy bersaudara. Dan mulai mempromosikan beberapa kegiatan ekskul dan OSIS. Gempa menatap serius apa yang di katakan para OSIS. Ice tetap terlelap dalam tidurnya. Taufan sibuk menertawakan tingkah Gopal. Blaze hanya memainkan rambut panjangnya. Dan Halilintar yang sibuk menatap jendela, cuek dengan keadaan dalam kelas.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." ucap sosok pria bersurai raven. Rambutnya berwarna ungu, mengenakan kacamata, wajahnya yang mirip karakter dalam anime. Sangat tampan.

Boboiboy bersaudara mulai mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sosok pria tampan yang baru masuk kedalam kelas mereka. Mata mereka tak lepas menatap sosok pria tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa Fang, silahkan masuk." ucap Ying mempersilahkan Fang masuk.

Oke, jantung para Boboiboy bersaudara mulai berdetak dengan cepat. Senyum menawan Fang tak dapat di pungkiri. Bahkan Halilintar yang notabene nya sangat cuek pun juga terpesona dengan pria bersurai raven ungu itu.

"Semuanya, perkenalkan ini Fang. Ketua OSIS SMA Pulau Rintis." ucap Yaya memperkenalkan Fang.

Fang kembali memamerkan senyuman menawannya. Membuat semua siswi salah tingkah di tempat. "Nama saya Fang. Dari kelas 11-C. Saya ketua OSIS SMA Pulau Rintis."

 _BRAK_

"KAKAK TAMPAN, JADILAH KEKASIHKU!" teriak Taufan. Seluruh manusia yang berada dalam kelas pun terkejut. Taufan menembak Fang tanpa rasa malu di hadapan mereka semua—yah, Taufan memang sering malu-maluin.

 _BRAK_

"KAK TAUFAN GAK BOLEH BEGITU! KAK FANG CUMA BUAT BLAZE DOANG!" kini Blaze mulai ikut-ikutan berteriak. Duo Boboiboy ini sangat menarik perhatian.

Ketika Taufan dan Blaze sibuk berebut Fang, Gempa akhirnya mulai melerai mereka. Berharap Kakak dan Adiknya tidak malu-maluin di depan teman sekelas dan Kakak OSIS.

Taufan mulai berjalan menuju Fang.

 _GREP_

"Kak Fang harus jadi milikku!" Taufan berucap sambil memeluk erat lengan Fang. Fang hanya menatap horor.

 _GREP_

"Tidak! Kak Fang harus jadi milik Blaze! Menyingkirlah dari Kak Fang!" Blaze mulai menjauhi Fang dari genggaman Taufan.

Gempa, Halilintar, dan Ice hanya menatap sengit Taufan dan Blaze. Ya, mereka kan juga mau menyentuh Fang.

Kini, persaingan antar Boboiboy bersaudara untuk mendapatkan hati Kak Fang pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/n:**

 **Aloha semua~ saya membawakan ff FangBoy versi GS wkwk. Ff ini terinspirasi dari salah satu fanart 5 elemental Boboiboy yaitu Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, dan Ice dijadikan GS alias perempuan. Bayangin mereka semua berebutin Fang wkwk xD I hope you enjoy this story guys wkwk.**

 **-levieren225**


	2. chapter 2: Si kembar sedang jatuh cinta

**PICK** **ME**

 **Main cast:**

 **Fang, Halilintar B., Taufan B., Gempa.B., Blaze B., Ice B.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Karakter Boboiboy bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam para karakter sebentar.**

 **WARN! GS, OOC, TYPO, AU.**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY~**

.

.

.

.

"Fang, bisakah kau bawakan buku ini ke perpustakaan?" tanya guru BP.

Fang yang baru selesai menyelesaikan data-data para OSIS pun segera menghampiri sang guru, "Tentu saja bu guru."

Pemuda berambut raven itu segera membawa beberapa tumpukan buku yang lumayan banyak ke perpustakaan. Dengan santai bibir seksi nya mengeluarkan sebuah siulan. Guna menghilangkan keheningan.

Beberapa siswi yang melewati Fang mulai terpesona. Ya, Fang sangat terkenal di kalangan para siswi. Sebagai ketua OSIS SMA Pulau Rintis, ia juga terkenal dengan keahliannya dalam bermain basket. Sudah beberapa medali emas yang Fang raih untuk lomba basket. Jadi tak heran jika para siswi sangat mengaguminya.

Fang juga terkenal dengan keramahannya. Senang mengajak bercanda, dan juga kepintarannya dalam pelajaran akademis. Kacamata yang selalu ia pakai menambah kesan ketampanannya sebagai pangeran sekolah.

"Kak Fang, mau kubantu?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan senyuman manisnya. Mata bulatnya serta pipinya yang chubby dan bibirnya yang kecil berwarna merah muda.

"Ah, tidak usah Gempa. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri." ucap Fang sambil tersenyum manis.

 _BLUSH_

Wajah Gempa memerah. Hatinya berbunga-bunga ketika Kakak Kelas yang ia sukai tersenyum dan bahkan mengenalinya. "Kak Fang kenal aku?" tanya Gempa malu-malu.

"Tentu saja. Kau Gempa Boboiboy bukan? Murid kelas 10 yang kemarin ikut mendaftarkan diri sebagai anggota OSIS?" ucap Fang. Gempa semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"A-ah ternyata Kak Fang mengenaliku." ucap Gempa dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, berharap rasa malunya hilang seketika.

"Tentu saja. Kau salah satu dari Boboiboy bersaudara kan?" tanya Fang.

"Ah, iya. Aku Boboiboy tertua ketiga. Maafkan kelancangan Kak Taufan dan Blaze kemarin." ucap Gempa sambil membungkuk sopan.

"A-ah, tidak perlu sampai membungkuk seperti itu Gempa. Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Fang.

Gempa kembali menundukkan kepalanya, "Anu Kak Fang, sebenarnya—"

"KAK FAAAAAANGGGGGG!!!!!"

 _GREP_

"KAK TAUFAN! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN DEKATI KAK FANG!"

"Kak Taufan? Blaze? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!"

"Kak Gempa sendiri sedang apa disini? Berdua-duaan dengan Kak Fang lagi! Hei, lepaskan Kak Fang, Kak Taufan!"

"Tidak mau! Kak Fang _is mine_!"

Dalam sedetik, Fang kembali menjadi rebutan para Boboiboy. Blaze yang berusaha menyingkirkan Taufan dari lengan Fang. Gempa yang berusaha menyingkirkan Taufan dan Blaze dari Fang. Dan Taufan yang sibuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan kiri Fang.

Sejenak, Fang merasa dirinya seperti tokoh utama pria tampan di film-film romantis. Sungguh, rasanya Fang ingin melarikan diri dari Boboiboy bersaudara yang sedang sibuk memperebutkan dirinya.

"Hoi, kalian semua berhenti!"

Semuanya pun menengok ke asal suara. Terlihat Ice yang dengan santainya meminum susu vanila sambil menatap malas ketiga saudarinya. "Lihatlah wajah Kak Fang, dia risih dengan keberadaan kalian semua."

Oh, sepertinya Fang harus berterima kasih pada Boboiboy yang satu ini. Raut wajahnya yang manis, matanya yang terlihat bulat namun mengantuk. Ice dengan santainya melepas pelukan Taufan dari lengan Fang.

"Kak Fang risih di dekati oleh kalian, para Kakak ku. Tapi Kak Fang pasti senang jika dekat denganku." ucap Ice. Tangannya mulai mencengkram lengan Fang erat.

Taufan, Gempa, dan Blaze yang melihatnya segera menyerbu Ice. Guna memberi pelajaran pada adik terkecil mereka. Ice hanya bisa meronta dilepaskan dari Kakak-Kakaknya yang terlihat seperti zombie.

Fang segera memanfaatkan hal ini untuk melepas diri dari Boboiboy bersaudara. Berlari sejauh mungkin dari si kembar over protektif itu.

"Hoi, Fang. Mau kemana kau?" tanya Gopal. Pria keturunan India itu berteriak ketika melihat Fang berlari dengan cepat.

"Gopal! Selamatkan aku!" ucap Fang sambil memegang beberapa buku di kedua tangannya.

Gopal yang tak tahu apa-apa bingung, "Menyelamatkanmu dari apa?"

"Boboiboy bersaudara!"

Gopal berpikir sejenak, "Hoooo, si kembar yang memperebutkanmu kemarin? Astaga mereka masih mengejarmu?!"

"Masih! Bahkan dua kembaran lainnya juga mulai ikut memperebutkanku!" ucap Fang histeris.

"KAK FANG!"

"KAK TAUFAN! JANGAN BERISIK! NANTI KAK FANG GAK KETEMU!"

"KAK TAUFAN, BLAZE! JANGAN BERISIK!"

"HADUH, KAU JUGA KAK GEMPA! JANGAN BERTERIAK DI TELINGAKU!"

Segelintir keringat mulai membasahi pelipis Fang. "GOPAL! TOLONGLAH AKU!"

Gopal yang tak tega akhirnya membantu teman raven nya itu. "Yasudah, ayo kita ke loteng!"

Pemuda bertubuh gempal itu menarik tangan Fang menjauh dari para Boboiboy bersaudara. Beruntung sekolah mereka memiliki loteng—yang tidak pernah di kunjungi oleh para murid.

"Fang, kau masuklah. Aku mau ke kelas dulu. Hari ini ada remedial fisika." ucap Gopal lalu pergi meninggalkan Fang. Ya, setidaknya disini Fang akan aman dari kejaran para Boboiboy bersaudara.

Fang melihat-lihat isi loteng. Cukup luas—hanya saja berdebu. Pemuda berkacamata itu memasuki area loteng semakin dalam. Terlihat ada lemari tua dan meja yang berdebu. Jari telunjuknya sedikit mengusap meja, "Hmmm, aku yakin disini tidak pernah dibersihkan. Hah, lain kali aku harus membersihkannya."

Kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah, mengitari beberapa lantai kayu yang tertutup oleh debu. Mata Fang menangkap sosok wanita berambut panjang hitam dikuncir sedang membuka baju. Tunggu, membuka baju?

 _'Kudengar di loteng ini ada penunggunya. Semacam gadis berambut panjang.'_

Fang menepiskan pikirannya. Bisa-bisanya ia percaya oleh ucapan Ying. Pemuda raven itu penasaran, semakin mendekat kearah gadis yang terlihat membuka bajunya. Dan terlihatlah tali BH berwarna merah.

Wanita itu terlihat diam. Kemudian menoleh kearah Fang.

 _PRANG_

"PERGI KAU DARI SINI! DASAR PRIA MESUM!"

Kalau saja Fang tidak menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, mungkin sekarang wajahnya sudah terkena lemparan sepatu dari si gadis. Pemuda berkacamata itu segera keluar dari loteng. Ternyata gadis itu bukan hantu. Ia adalah manusia asli. Astaga, mata Fang sudah ternodai oleh sebuah tali BH berwarna merah.

Maafkan Fang, Tuhan. Fang tidak sengaja.

Gadis itu keluar dari loteng menggunakan atasan pakaian olahraga. Fang melirik sejenak, lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi merah.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku tak tahu kalau kau ada di dalam sana."

Fang tetap menunduk, tak berani melihat wajah lawan bicaranya. Ia hanya bisa melihat kaki dengan rok pendek selutut. Memamerkan kaki dan betis yang sedap di pandang.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." ucap gadis tersebut.

Pemuda keturunan Cina itu memberanikan diri menatap wajah sang gadis. Matanya sedikit membulat ketika melihat wajah gadis yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Salah satu Boboiboy bersaudara.

Jangan katakan jika nanti Boboiboy bersaudara yang lain akan mengejarnya disini.

"B-boboiboy?"

"Halilintar."

"Hah?"

"Aku Halilintar Boboiboy." ucap Halilintar. Bola matanya menatap datar wajah sang Kakak Kelas.

"A-ah, jadi kau satu-satunya Boboiboy bersaudara yang tidak mengejarku." Fang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Cih, untuk apa aku mengejarmu seperti saudari-saudari ku. Sial, bahkan Ice yang seorang pemalas pun juga ikut mengejarmu." ucap Halilintar dingin.

"A-anu, ini sepatumu." Fang memberikan sepatu yang tadi dilempar Halilintar kepadanya. Gadis bermata merah menyala itu segera mengambil sepatunya dari tangan Fang.

"Perkenalkan, namaku—"

"Fang. Ketua OSIS dari SMA Pulau Rintis. Kelas 11-C." jawab Halilintar, memotong ucapan Fang.

Pemuda berambur raven itu tersentak. Tak menyangka jika Boboiboy bersaudara yang terlihat sangat dingin dan jutek bisa mengenalnya begitu detail. "Tahu darimana kau?"

Halilintar hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Ck. Kau kan kemarin memperkenalkan diri di kelasku."

Fang berpikir sejenak, lalu tertawa malu. "Haha, aku lupa. Maaf."

Halilintar berjalan meninggalkan Fang. Pemuda berkacamata itu kembali menghentikan langkah Halilintar. Tangan besar itu menyentuh lembut lengan mulus Halilintar, "Untuk kejadian yang tadi. Maaf."

Terlihat sedikit rona merah di pipi gembul Halilintar. Gadis berwajah dingin itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Fang, "Lupakan saja."

Pemuda berkacamata itu melepaskan pegangannya. Tersenyum menatap Halilintar. "Lain kali, jangan ganti baju di loteng. Kalau ada laki-laki yang iseng, nanti kamu diapa-apain gimana?"

 _BLUSH_

Wajah Halilintar merah total. Kenapa juga Fang tiba-tiba perhatian sama dia?! Halilintar kan jadi sedikit baper. Dasar Kakak Kelas tukang baperin anak orang!

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Halilintar segera berjalan pergi dari loteng. Meninggalkan sang Ketua OSIS sendirian di dekat loteng.

.

.

.

.

"Huaaa, Kak Taufan jangan ambil jatah makananku!" Blaze berteriak ketika Taufan dengan jahilnya memakan makanan Blaze.

"Taufan, jangan goda adikmu. Nih, ambil makanan punya Tok Aba saja." Tok Aba memberikan daging sapi nya pada Blaze. Menggantikan daging yang diambil Taufan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 19.00. Keluarga Tok Aba sedang menyantap makan malam mereka dengan khidmat—kecuali Taufan dan Blaze.

"Eugggghhh..." Ice bersendawa dengan seenaknya di hadapan para Boboiboy bersaudara. Lalu menyenderkan dirinya di kursi sambil mengusap lembut perutnya yang kekenyangan.

"Ice, jangan begitu. Kau ini anak gadis, tidak sopan bersendawa seperti itu." Gempa menasihati sang adik. Ice hanya menatap malas Kakaknya, "Biarkan saja Kak. Toh, hanya kalian yang melihatku seperti ini."

Gempa hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kembarannya. Halilintar yang sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan makan malamnya pun segera bangkit dan mencuci piringnya. Kaki indahnya berjalan melangkah ke arah dapur. Mengambil sabun pencuci piring dan membasuh piring kotornya dengan air.

Saat mencuci, Halilintar kembali mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Ketika sang Ketua OSIS menyentuh lengannya lembut dan berbicara manis padanya.

 _'Lain kali, jangan ganti baju di loteng. Kalau ada laki-laki yang iseng, nanti kamu diapa-apain gimana?'_

Sial, wajah Halilintar memerah seketika. Di bantingnya spons pencuci piring ke tempat sabun lalu menaruh piring nya di rak piring.

"Hali? Kau kenapa?" tanya Ochobot sambil membawa beberapa piring kotor.

Halilintar menatap sekilas, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Wajahmu merah Hali. Kau sakit?" tanya Ochobot terlihat khawatir pada Boboiboy paling tua.

"Tidak. Aku mau istirahat dulu." ucap Halilintar lalu pergi dari dapur.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar, Gempa tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil memeluk boneka alien berwarna hijau. Pipi gembul tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan rona merah. Wajahnya yang terlihat senang di tutup dengan boneka.

' _K_ _au Gempa Boboiboy bukan? Murid kelas 10 yang kemarin ikut mendaftarkan diri sebagai anggota OSIS_?'

"Aahhh... Kak Fang memang mengenaliku." Gempa tersenyum sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Tangannya memegang erat jantung yang berdebar-debar.

 _TOK TOK_

Gempa segera bangkit dari tidurnya lalu membukakan pintu kamar.

"Ochobot, ada apa?" tanya Gempa. Ternyata Ochobot yang mengetuk pintu.

"Ini, kau meninggalkan jepitan rambutmu." ucap Ochobot sambil memberikan sebuah jepitan berwarna emas bermotif pita pada Gempa.

"Ah, terima kasih Ochobot." ucap Gempa.

"Gempa?" panggil Ochobot.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Eh?" Gempa terkejut. Kedua tangannya refleks memegang kedua pipinya.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Ochobot khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sakit." jawab Gempa.

Ochobot hanya tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, jangan sampai kau kelelahan dengan kegiatan sekolah. Jaga kesehatanmu."

Gempa hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Ochobot pun pergi dari hadapan Gempa. Gadis bermata emas menyala itu kembali mengunci pintu kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur.

"Kak Fang, aku harap kita bisa menjadi akrab."

.

.

.

.

Tiga kembar Boboiboy yakni Taufan, Blaze, dan Ice sedang menyaksikan acara komedi di televisi bersama Tok Aba dan Ochobot. Hanya Tok Aba dan Ochobot yang terlihat tertawa dan menyaksikan acara secara bersungguh-sungguh. Sedangkan ketika kembar Boboiboy yang lain hanya diam di tempat duduk.

Taufan yang duduk sambil tertawa sendiri dengan wajahnya yang merah padam seperti orang gila—tapi dia masih waras, percayalah. Blaze yang tertawa sendiri lalu memukul-mukul wajahnya yang memerah. Dan Ice yang tiduran di sofa panjang sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Ochobot yang sedaritadi bingung dengan tingkah laku si kembar lima itu hanya memasang wajah kebingungan.

 _'Sebenarnya, mereka semua kenapa?!'_

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/n:**

 **Halo semua, saya kembali melanjutkan ff ini. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca, memfollow, dan memvote ff ini /bow/** **saya ini tipe-tipe orang yang suka membalas review orang, jadi saya akan membalas review kalian di chapter sebelumnya :)**

 ** _Erumin Smith:_** karena Taufan dam Blaze itu punya keberanian xD hoho terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _SayaTest:_** mereka hanya ingin membuat kesan baik di hari pertama xD terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Wahyu nur aeni:_** nasib terlalu tampan :3 /plak. terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Beasttamer99:_** karena Fang itu kepiting, para Boboiboy adalah burung camarnya xD terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Marjuki:_** ya, saya juga berfikir untuk membuat Fang seolah-olah 'bego' dalam urusan hal percintaan. Tapi, untuk kelanjutannya kita lihat saja nanti xD /ditampol/ terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _lobak.merah_** : hehe ini sudah dilanjut. terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Ash:_** saya sengaja membuat para tokoh Boboiboy terlihat mirip dengan aslinya. Tapi beberapa ada yang saya lebih-lebihkan hehe. Saya sendiri juga malu saat mengetik tingkah Taufan xD /digantung/ terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Frost the Mischief:_** Kak Fang jadi idola sekolah xD terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Shidiq743:_** Karena Ice punya selera sendiri /apasih/ hoho terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _kimmphi95:_** Hoho ternyata ada juga yang ship Fang x Hali xD hehe terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 **Hoho~ saya ingin membuat moment para Boboiboy dengan Fang. Dan, sebelumnya saya ingin tahu. Kalian ship Fang sama siapa diantara para Boboiboy? Fang x Halilintar? Fang x Taufan? Fang x Gempa? Fang x Blaze? atau Fang x Ice?**

 **Saya sendiri suka Fang x all Boboiboy. Tapi mungkin lebih condong ke Halilintar, mungkin. Tapi saya suka semua!**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah mampir ke ff ini :)) /tebar bunga/**

 **-levieren225**


	3. chapter 3: Cemburu?

**PICK ME**

 **Main cast:**

 **Fang, Halilintar B., Taufan B., Gempa.B., Blaze B., Ice B.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Karakter Boboiboy bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam para karakter sebentar.**

 **WARN! GS, OOC, TYPO, AU.**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY~**

.

.

.

.

Kelas 10-A terlihat sangat tenang. Jam pertama adalah pelajaran kimia. Guru cantik berkerudung biru menjelas materi tentang atom. Semua murid memperhatikan kedepan, sibuk mencatat segala sesuatu yang penting. Gempa terlihat sangat semangat menulis catatan. Taufan yang sibuk mencoret-coret catatannya tidak jelas. Blaze sibuk memperhatikan papan tulis. Halilintar sibuk membaca buku novel, tak peduli dengan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Dan terakhir Ice yang sibuk dengan mimpi indahnya, sedikit air liur membentang dari sudut bibir.

 _KRING KRING_

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Guru segera mengakhiri pelajaran dan keluar dari kelas. Para murid berhamburan menuju kantin. Boboiboy bersaudara hanya diam di dalam kelas, karena mereka membawa bekal.

"Kak Taufan! Sudah kubilang jangan makan punyaku!" teriak Blaze. Sedangkan Taufan tetap menghiraukan. Makanan Blaze terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Gempa pun memberikan sebagian lauknya pada sang adik kembar yang masih sibuk mengoceh, "Ini Blaze, makanlah." ucap Gempa.

Blaze hanya menatap lauknya. Kemudian sedikit menitikan air mata, "Hiks--Kak Gempa terlalu baik--hiks."

Ice hanya menggelengkan kepala, menurutnya Blaze terlalu mendrama. Taufan yang sedang asik makan pun membuka suara, "Bagaimana jika Kak Fang makan bersama kita? Ah, tidak maksudku makan bersamaku?"

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

 _PLAK_

"KYAA! SAKIT BLAZE!" Taufan mengaduh ketika kepalanya dipukul oleh sang adik. Blaze hanya menatap nanar sang kakak, "Tidak! Kak Fang hanya akan makan bersamaku!"

Dua kembar itu mulai beradu argumen. Tak terima jika Ketua OSIS itu direbut. Sedangkan Ice semakin malas mendengarkan ocehan kedua kakaknya. "Cukup! Kak Fang akan makan bersamaku!" teriak Ice pada akhirnya.

 _KRIK KRIK_

"HUWAAAA!!! AMPUNI AKU KAKAK-KAKAK!"

Ice berteriak ketika kedua telinganya ditarik oleh Taufan dan Blaze. Halilintar dan Gempa hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Kita taruhan, siapa yang bisa makan siang dengan Kak Fang besok. Dia yang akan mendapatkan Kak Fang!" ucap Taufan.

"Aku setuju, tentu saja Kak Fang akan memilihku." ucap Blaze.

"Tidak, Kak Fang akan memilihku." ucap Ice.

Dan, terjadilah perang dunia ketiga antara Taufan, Blaze, dan Ice.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan harinya._

"Fang, kau mau ke kantin?" tanya seorang pria. Amar Deep namanya.

Pemuda berambut raven itu menengok kearah temannya, "Tidak Amar, aku akan makan disini saja. Aku bawa bekal."

Amar pun mengangguk lalu pergi ke kantin sendirian. Fang sudah bersiap dengan bekal serta sendok di tangannya. Hari ini ia membawa nasi goreng _seafood_ dengan makanan penutup donat lobak merah. Makanan favorite Fang.

Bau harum mulai menyeruak kedalam hidung pria berkacamata. Mulutnya sudah bersiap untuk memasukkan sesuap nasi. Beberapa detik lagi, dan...

"KAK FANG!"

Suara cempreng Taufan membuat pemuda berambut ungu sedikit—sangat terkejut. Bayangkan saja jika dirimu sedang sendirian dan tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak sangat keras tepat di telingamu. Untung saja Fang tidak tuli mendadak.

"B-boboiboy?" ucap Fang bingung. Taufan dengan santai duduk di hadapan pemuda Cina.

"Aku Taufan," ucap Taufan dengan senyum yang merekah di wajah.

Fang hanya tersenyum. Lalu kembali mengambil nasi goreng _seafood_ nya lalu mulai memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

 _PUK_

"KAK TAUFAANNN!!! JAUH-JAUH DARI KAK FANG!"

"TIDAK MAU! KAU SAJA YANG PERGI!"

Si bawel Blaze datang dan kembali merusak suasana makan siang Fang. Taufan mulai mendorong-dorong tubuh kembarannya. Berniat menjauhkan si bawel Blaze dari Ketua OSIS SMA Pulau Rintis.

Pemuda raven hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama-sama saja?"

Taufan dan Blaze menatap wajah Fang. "Baiklah, aku akan duduk di sebelah Kak Fang." Blaze mengambil kursi di sebelah lalu menaruhnya di samping Fang.

"Sial kau Blaze! Menyingkirlah dari Kak Fang!" Taufan mulai menarik-narik tangan Blaze agar menjauh. Blaze dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tarikan Taufan, "Tidak, Kak Taufan berhentilah menarik tanganku!"

Kepala Fang seketika pening. Ia hanya ingin memakan bekal nya dengan tenang. Diam-diam, pemuda berkacamata itu keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan duo Boboiboy yang sedang berduel di dalam kelasnya. Ia hanya ingin makan dengan tenang saat ini.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke kantin. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi paling belakang lalu bersiap memakan bekalnya.

 _PUK_

"Kak Fang, sendirian aja. Mau aku temani?" Ice menepuk pundak Fang keras. Pemuda raven hampir loncat ketika tangan lentik Ice mendarat di pundak kanannya.

"B-boboiboy?!"

"Ice, aku Ice Boboiboy." ucap Ice lalu duduk di depan Fang. Menaruh bekalnya lalu mulai memakannya dengan nikmat.

Ya, setidaknya Ice tidak serusuh kedua kembarannya tadi.

Fang kembali menyuapi bekalnya perlahan. Tiba-tiba duo rusuh kembali mendatanginya. "KAK FAAANGGG!"

Oh, biarkan Fang untuk makan bekalnya satu suap saja. Pemuda berkacamata itu rasanya ingin menangis. Perutnya daritadi sudah berbunyi untuk segera diisi. Ice kemudian menengok kearah dua kembarannya sekilas. Lalu kembali menoleh kearah Fang.

"Lho, Kak Fang kemana?" ucap Ice bingung.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut raven terengah-engah. Lelah berlari dari kantin menuju ruang OSIS. Terlihat Ying yang baru keluar dari dalam ruangan, "Fang, kau kenapa?"

Fang yang melihat gadis berkacamata bulat itu langsung berbinar. "Ying! Syukurlah."

"Eh, kau kenapa?" tanya Ying bingung.

Pria berkacamata itu mulai bercerita pada gadia keturunan Cina. Mulai dari awal istirahat sampai akhirnya ia harus berlari dari kantin sampai ruang OSIS. Ying hanya tertawa mendengar cerita Fang. "Haha, jadi kau dikejar-kejar si kembar Boboiboy?"

Fang hanya mendengus kesal, "Diam kau. Sekarang aku mau makan di dalam ruang OSIS saja."

"Yasudah, aku mau balik ke kelas dulu." Ying pun pergi. Fang segera masuk kedalam ruangan OSIS.

Sepi. Fang terseyum lebar ketika mengetahui ruang OSIS sepi. Itu artinya ia bisa bebas dari si kembar Boboiboy. Pemuda Cina itu langsung menaruh bekal diatas meja yang digunakan untuk rapat. Lalu mulai memakan bekalnya lahap. Akhirnya, ia bisa makan bekalnya dengan tenang sekarang.

"Kak Fang?"

Mata Fang mendadak melebar. Jangan katakan jika dirinya harus kembali berurusan dengan para kembaran Boboiboy?!

"BOBOIBOY?!"

"Kak Fang kenapa berteriak?" Gempa mulai duduk di samping Fang. Pria berambut raven itu masih terlihat syok. "Kau Boboiboy bersaudara 'kan?"

Gempa mengangguk. Gadis berambut panjang hitam itu tersenyum, "Jangan katakan jika Kak Fang habis di kejar-kejar kembaranku yang lain."

Fang menganggukkan kepalanya. Gempa hanya terkekeh pelan, "Maafkan kembaranku Kak Fang. Mereka terlalu terobsesi dengan Kakak."

Pemuda berkacamata itu menghela nafas. Ya, dulu ia memiliki cita-cita menjadi siswa terpopuler di sekolah. Tapi, ia kini tahu rasanya menjadi populer itu seperti apa. "Tidak apa." ucap Fang tersenyum pada Gempa.

 _BLUSH_

Wajah manis Gempa mulai merona. Senyuman Fang mengalihkan dunia gadis berambut hitam panjang. Dirinya masih setia duduk di samping Ketua OSIS SMA Pulau Rintis. Menemaninya makan siang. Fang yang melihat Gempa pun menawarkan bekalnya, "Kau mau?"

"Tidak. Kakak makan saja." ucap Gempa sopan.

Tangan kanan Fang mulai mengambil sesendok nasi. Lalu menyuapi Gempa, "Ayo buka mulutmu."

Gempa gelagapan. Oh, bayangkan saja seorang Fang tiba-tiba ingin menyuapi Gempa. Gadis itu mendadak gugup. Tak berani menatap wajah Fang, "T-tidak usah Kak.."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Ayo, buka mulutmu." ucap Fang masih setia memegang sendok.

Perlahan, mulut mungil Gempa terbuka. Menerima suapan nasi dari sang kakak kelas. Enak, nasi goreng _seafood_ nya enak. Apalagi yang nyuapin Kak Fang. Gempa mengunyah lembut nasi yang berada di mulutnya. Sedikit tersenyum pada Fang.

Gempa dan Fang mulai tertawa bersama di dalam ruang OSIS. Tak menyadari sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang dikuncir dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya berdiri di depan pintu. Gadis itu menatap bekal di tangannya, lalu kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Fang dan Gempa berdua di dalam ruang OSIS.

"Kurasa pemuda kacamata itu senang bersama Gempa." ucap Halilintar. Lalu matanya menatap datar bekal di tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

.

 _BUG_

 _BUG_

 _BUG_

 _CTAS_

"Tendanglah pelan-pelan Hali, nanti samsak nya akan robek." ucap Yaya.

Halilintar yang terlihat masih menendang samsak dengan kencang pun tak menghiraukan ucapan sang kakak kelas. Ia hanya ingin melampiaskan perasaannya sekarang pada samsak tak berdosa dihadapannya. Yaya tersenyum, gadis berkerudung merah muda itu menghampiri Halilintar. Gadis itu masih setia menendang tak henti-henti.

"HIAAATTTTTT!"

 _CTASSSS_

Samsak itu robek. Robeknya sangat lebar, Halilintar menatap dingin samsak yang sudah rusak. Ia lalu berjalan menuju tasnya. Mengambil air mineral lalu meneguknya sampai habis. Ia duduk dan mengelap seluruh keringatnya dengan handuk berwarna merah. Yaya duduk di samping Halilintar.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Yaya. Halilintar tetap cuek, "Jangan ikut campur urusanku."

Ingatkan sekali lagi. Halilintar bukanlah tipe gadis yang akan terbuka dengan sesama gadis lainnya. Ia cenderung menutup diri dan cuek dengan lingkungan sekitar. Yaya memaklumi itu, "Oke, sebaiknya kau pulang. Sudah pukul 6 sore sekarang."

Halilintar hanya diam. Mendengarkan ucapan ketua karate SMA Pulau Rintis dengan diam. Yaya beranjak dari duduknya lalu pergi meninggalkan si _Ice Princess_ sendirian di ruang karate.

Gadis itu kembali meneguk air mineral. Ia menaruh botol kedalam tas ranselnya. Dirinya mulai termenung. Kembali mengingat kejadian ketika Fang menyuapi Gempa di ruang OSIS.

"Sial, kenapa aku jadi kepikiran." desah Halilintar kesal. Ia kemudian merapikan seluruh barang-barangnya lalu keluar dari ruang karate.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Jam tangan sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.25 sore. Halilintar menatap sunset dari jendela sekolah. "Indah." gumamnya pelan.

"Kenapa masih ada murid disini? Bukankah ini sudah terlalu sore?"

Halilintar menoleh, melihat sosok pria tinggi yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Gadis itu terdiam, hanya menatap datar pria itu. "Kenapa kau diam?" tanya pria tersebut.

Malas, Halilintar kemudian berjalan melewati pria tersebut. Namun, tangan kanannya ditahan. "Siapa namamu?"

"Lepaskan." ucap Halilintar dingin.

"Aku Kaizo. Kelas 12-B. Siapa namamu?"

Dengan sekali hentakan, Halilintar melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Gadis itu berjalan kedepan tanpa menghiraukan Kaizo yang berteriak memanggilnya.

Sebuah kertas terjatuh di lantai. Kaizo segera memungutnya. Lalu membuka isi kertas.

 _Nama: Halilintar Boboiboy_

 _Kelas: 10-A_

Kaizo tersenyum. Lalu kembali menatap kebawah jendela. Terlihat Halilintar yang sedang berjalan di lapangan sekolah. Pemuda itu menangkup wajahnya dengan tangan kanan, lalu tersenyum. "Nama yang unik. Orangnya juga unik."

.

.

.

.

Halilintar berjalan di trotoar. Kembarannya yang lain sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Jam tangan sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.45 sore. Gadis itu memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana olahraga sekolah. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Jalanan juga terlihat sepi.

 _TIN TIN_

Gadis itu menengok kesebelah kanan, sebuah motor hitam besar berhenti di sampingnya. "Boboiboy? Kenapa kau masih disini?"

Halilintar menatap datar Fang yang sedang membuka helm nya. Rambut raven nya sedikit berantakan. Membuat kesan _bad boy_ semakin melekat pada lelaki berstatus Ketua OSIS SMA Pulau Rintis tersebut.

"Baru pulang karate," jawab Halilintar singkat.

"Ku antar kau pulang." ucap Fang.

"Tidak usah." jawab Halilintar.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menghela nafas sejenak, "Hari sudah malam. Tidak baik seorang gadis berjalan sendirian di trotoar."

Pipi Halilintar sedikit merona. Dirinya sedikit gugup ketika menerima perlakuan yang sedikit _special_ dari sang kakak kelas. "Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Tidak, aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun. Cepat naik." titah Fang.

"Kau menyuruhku duduk dimotor ninja mu itu? Jangan katakan jika kau ingin mengambil kesempatan dariku dengan me-rem dadakan motormu nanti." ucap Halilintar.

Fang memutar bola matanya malas, "Kenapa kau selalu berpikiran buruk tentangku?"

"Karena kau pria mesum." jawab Halilintar datar.

Wajah Fang merona. "Soal di loteng itu aku tidak sengaja."

"Tapi tetap saja kau melihatnya."

"S-sudah, cepat naik ke motorku!" ucap Fang sedikit gugup.

Halilintar berjalan mendekati Fang. Lalu menaiki motor ninja itu perlahan. Pemuda berambut ungu itu kembali memakai helm nya lalu menyalakan mesin motor. "Pegang kuat bajuku, aku akan ngebut."

"Cih, dasar mesum." desis Halilintar.

Fang melajukan motornya cepat. Halilintar masih tenang di belakang dengan tangannya yang mencengkram kuat baju Fang.

Tidak ada obrolan apapun. Mereka hanya diam. Fang sibuk menyetir dan Halilintar sibuk menatap jalanan malam. Udara di malam hari sangat sejuk. Gadis itu menutup matanya rapat, merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Motor hitam itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah tingkat dua. Halilintar turun dari motor besar itu, lalu membungkuk pada Fang, "Terima kasih."

Fang tersenyum, "Tidak masalah. Hati-hati."

"Ck, seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu." desis Halilintar. Fang hanya tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu." sang Ketua OSIS pun kembali menyalakan mesin motornya lalu melaju pergu dari halaman rumah Boboiboy bersaudara.

Halilintar menatap kepergian Fang. Seulas senyum terpampang di wajah dinginnya.

"KAK HALIIIIII!!!!"

Suara cempreng Taufan dan Blaze menggema di telinga Halilintar. Gadis berambut panjang itu menatap semua kembarannya yang sudah berhamburan mendekatinya.

"HUWEEEE! KENAPA KAK HALI DIANTAR SAMA KAK FANG?! SEJAK KAPAN KAK HALI AKRAB SAMA KAK FANG?!" Blaze mulai meraung-raung pada Boboiboy tertua.

"KAK HALI CURANG! SUDAH MULAI START DULUAN!" teriak Taufan.

"HAAAA~ TADI KAK FANG TAMPAN SEKALI!" teriak Ice.

Taufan, Blaze, dan Ice mulai berceloteh ria. Pandangan Halilintar tertuju pada kembar ketiga Boboiboy yang masih terdiam menatap dirinya. Gempa.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka jika Kak Hali dekat dengan Kak Fang." ucap Gempa dengan lembut. Seulas senyuman terpatri di wajahnya.

"Hanya kebetulan saja." jawab Halilintar.

Gempa hanya tersenyum pada sang kakak. Lalu kembali masuk kedalam rumah. "Kalian semua, masuk sekarang." ucap Halilintar datar pada ketiga adiknya yang masih asik berceloteh di depan rumah.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, para Boboiboy beranjak dari ruang makan dan berjalan memasuki kamar masing-masing. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Halilintar terbangun dari tidurnya, mendadak dirinya haus. Gadis berambut panjang itu keluar dari kamar, lalu turun ke dapur.

Tangannya mengambil sebuah gelas dan mengisinya dengan air. Ia meneguk air putih dengan cepat.

"Kak Hali?"

Halilintar menoleh, menatap sang adik yang sedang mengambil air minum. "Gempa? Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku haus." ucap Gempa lalu meneguk habis airnya. Halilintar yang berniat kembali ke dalam kamar pun ditahan, "Aku senang Kak Hali sudah mulai akrab dengan orang lain."

Halilintar menatap bingung kembarannya, "Akrab dengan siapa?"

"Kak Fang. Bukankah kalian sudah akrab? Kak Fang bahkan sampai meghantar Kakak pulang." ucap Gempa.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak akrab dengannya. Kemarin itu hanya kebetulan." ucap Halilintar

 _PLUK_

"Aku harap Kak Hali bisa akrab dengan Kak Fang." ucap Gempa menepuk pundak Halilintar pelan.

Halilintar menatap datar Gempa, "Bukankah kau dan si mesum itu lebih akrab? Kulihat kau tertawa bersama dan saling menyuapi saat diruang OSIS."

Gempa mendadak salah tingkah, "T-tidak. Kami hanya teman, kok."

"Tidurlah, sudah larut malam." ucap Halilintar. Gempa pun tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang Kakak di dapur.

Gempa kembali menoleh kearah sang Kakak, "Kak Hali?"

"Apa?" tanya Halilintar.

"Apa Kak Hali menyukai Kak Fang?"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Balasan review chapter sebelumnya:_**

 ** _Irinaa27:_** Wkwk Taufan sama Blaze suka yang frontal-frontal xD /plak. Waahh ternyata suka Fang x Gempa ya hehe okelah. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Erumin Smith:_** Taufan kan udah kayak lem sukanya deket-deket mulu wkwk xD /plak. Wahhh berarti sama kayak saya ya xD heuheu terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _SayaTest:_** Waduh, keenakan si Fang nanti xD /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _AisuAshy:_** Haha ya untungnya ini hanya di fanfiksi xD /plak. Hali suka menyendiri di loteng ya jadinya... gitu /plak. Huehue ya sama Gempa dan Hali memang cocok sih, terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Wahyu nur aeni:_** Fang terlalu tampan sih, jadi bahan rebutan deh:(( /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Beasttamer99:_** Huehue mungkin bakal klepek klepek kalo ketemu Kaizo xD /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Shidiq743:_** Disini Ochobot manusia kok hehe :D umurnya saya bikin 23 tahun disini. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Frost the Mischief:_** Hali malu malu mau kan orangnya wkwk xD /plak. Huhu saya juga suka Fang x Hali. Huehue untuk kedepannya Fang sama siapa nanti masih dirahasiakan, karena saya sendiri masih bingung :v /ditampol. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _frdaannsa:_** Wkwk mata Fang sudah ternodai :'v Ice kalo dikelas itu kerjaannya ya tidur. Tapi, dia bakal bangun kalo ada Fang xD /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Marjuki:_** Wkwk diambang keberuntungan :v /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _monilmy.sylpae206:_** Hehe sengaja disini saya bikin Boboiboy genderbender. Lagi mood aja bikin GS wkwk. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Unfortunate:_** Hehe justru saya suka Fang x Hali dalam versi cowok. Keren aja gitu apalagi Hali kan yaa... gitu /plak. Oke, terima kasih sudah memberikan pendapat xD

 ** _lobak.merah:_** Muehehehe saya juga suka Fang harem xD huhu mungkin lain waktu saya akan bikin versi yaoi nya—kalau sempet. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 **A/n:**

 **Halo semua~ huehue akhirnya saya mendapat ilham untuk melanjutkan fanfiksi ini xD /dilempar palu. Mungkim saya akan jarang update karena jadwal sekolah padat, tugas numpuk, dan jadwal les yang membuat lelah TvT /pundung dipojokan. Adakah disini yang nonton drama Thailand '2 Moons the Series'? Kalau ada, berarti kita sama xD /plak. N'Yo manis banget sumpah TvT dan P'Pha... dia terlalu tampan x'D /mimisan.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan review, follow, dan vote untuk fanfiksi ini :) /bow. Kritik dan saran selalu saya terima :D**

 **-levieren225**


	4. chapter 4: ICE and FANG

_"Kak Hali?"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Apa Kak Hali menyukai Kak Fang?"_

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer:** seluruh tokoh milik Animonsta Studio. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial apapun yang saya dapat dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat untuk melepas rindu pada OTP tercinta_

 _ **Pair:** Fang/Elemental Boboiboy (Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice)_

 _ **Genre:** Romance_ _/Humor, a little bit drama_

 _ **Warning:** GS, OOC, TYPO_

 _Selamat membaca..._

.

.

 **—Pick Me—**

.

"Tidak."

Gempa menatap wajah sang Kakak. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Memang semua Boboiboy bersaudara harus menyukainya?" sahut Halilintar. Gadis itu masih meminum air dingin. Membuat suhu tubuh menjadi lebih sejuk.

Sedangkan sang Adik masih berdiri. Ucapan sang Kakak memang ada benarnya. "Sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur. Besok masih hari rabu." ucap Halilintar. Lalu meninggalkan sang Adik sendirian di dalam dapur yang gelap.

Gempa hanya mengukir senyum di bibir, "Kau selalu seperti itu Kak."

.

Seperti biasa, pagi itu kelas menjadi ricuh karena ulah Taufan yang tak bisa diam. Membuat sang wali kelas—Papa Zola ingin segera pensiun menjadi guru. Dan tentu saja Gempa selalu menjadi _superhero_ untuk Kakaknya yang satu itu. Memang dari semua Boboiboy bersaudara, hanya Taufan yang hobi mencari masalah. Entah, padahal ia tak mendapat untung sama sekali.

Halilintar masih menatap keluar jendela. Melihat daun kering bergoyang akibat hembusan angin. Menatap langit yang terlihat sedikit gelap—mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan. Mata merahnya menatap satu objek di tengah lapangan. Melihat punggung lebar milik sosok yang familiar.

"Kak, jika ada guru. Tolong bangunkan Aku." ucap Ice, gadis itu lalu menyamankan kepala di atas meja. Memejamkan mata untuk menggapai mimpi indah.

Saudari tertua dari Boboiboy bersaudara hanya menatap punggung sang Adik. Lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela yang sudah terkena rintikan air hujan. Hah, ia suka keadaan seperti ini. _Earphone_ putih masih menancap di kedua telinga. Mendengar musik-musik klasik serta menatap hujan memang menyenangkan.

' _Apa Kak Hali menyukai Kak Fang?_ '

Gadis bermata merah menyala menggelengkan kepala. Menepis perkataan sang Adik semalam. _Masa iya dalam sekejap dirinya yang dingin dan angkuh menyukai sang ketua OSIS_. Tidak tidak, itu tidak ada dalam kamus besar Halilintar. Dalam sejarah pun tak tercatat jika seorang Halilintar Boboiboy menyukai seseorang dalam sekali tatap. Tangannya menggenggam erat botol minum. Berusaha bersikap tenang.

Blaze dari kejauhan menatap Halilintar. Aneh sekali rasanya jika melihat sang Kakak yang biasanya dingin dan tenang terlihat gusar dan cemas. Penasaran, ia pun menghampiri Halilintar. Menepuk pundak sang Kakak pelan, "Kak Hali."

Spontan, Halilintar melempar botol minum yang digenggam ke depan; mengenai punggung sang Adik—Ice yang tengah tertidur nyenyak terguncang. Berteriak keras seakan ada sebuah benda yang membelah tubuh belakangnya. "HUWAA KAK HALI!"

Semua mata tertuju pada tiga kembar di pojok belakang. Halilintar segera mengedarkan tatapan maut—membuat para murid tak berani menatap mereka. Sedangkan Ice masih sibuk mengusap punggungnya.

"Maaf, Ice. Aku tak sengaja." ucap Halilintar.

Ice masih mengusap punggung, dalam hati merutuki kelakuan sang Kakak. ' _Untung Kakak._ '

"Kak Hali kenapa, _sih_? Aku perhatikan dari tadi kayaknya gusar gitu." ucap Blaze.

Halilintar hanya menyipitkan pandangan. Menatap tajam sang Adik yang terkenal senang bersikap gegabah. Yang ditatap pun hanya bisa mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Ini juga karena kamu." ucap Halilintar datar. Lalu kembali bersikap biasa.

Bel pelajaran masuk. Ice masih mengeluh; tidak tidak, gadis pemalas itu bukan mengeluh karena punggungnya sakit—tapi karena jadwal tidurnya terbuang sia-sia akibat lemparan dahsyat sang Kakak.

' _Tidur siangku.._ '

.

Bel pulang sekolah berdering. Kelima kembaran Boboiboy berpencar; Halilintar yang mengikuti ekskul karate, Taufan yang dipanggil guru BK, Gempa yang mendatangi acara pertemuan OSIS, Blaze yang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan, dan Ice.. dia pulang—karena tak ada kegiatan apapun.

Punggungnya sudah tak lagi sakit. Tapi kantuknya sudah di ujung tanduk. Gadis berwajah _beler_ itu menguap selebar-lebarnya; mungkin saja seluruh sekolah bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Dan ia lupa, jika dirinya masih di lingkungan sekolah.

"Boboiboy?"

Ice menengokkan kepala malas. Masih dengan acara membuka mulut dengan lebar. Matanya melebar ketika tahu siapa yang memanggil dirinya. "K-kak... KAK FANG?!"

Sang ketua OSIS, sang pujaan hati; Fang berjalan dengan gagahnya. Ice tentu saja senang—pada akhirnya, hanya ada dia dan Kak Fang. "Gempa?"

 _Skiiitt._

Sakit, sudah senang, ternyata yang disenangi mencari orang lain.

"Aku Ice, bukan Kak Gempa." ucap Ice lesu.

"B-benarkah?! Oh, maafkan Aku..." Fang merasa bersalah. Ia menggaruk tengkuk dengan wajah gugup.

Ice hanya tersenyum. Wajahnya mengantuk (tapi dia memang mengantuk). "Yasudah, Aku mau pulang dulu."

Wanita itu berjalan sambil mengusap mata.

"Tunggu, Ice!"

Ice diam. Ia kemudian membalikkan badan—melihat Fang yang tengah tersenyum, "Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Ma—eh?! Bukannya Kak Fang ada urusan OSIS? Setahuku tadi Kak Gempa bilang—"

"Jangan banyak bicara, ayo ikut Aku."

Fang menarik tangan Ice lembut. Gadis itu bersemu merah; merasakan banyak bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indah.

 _Mimpi apa Aku diajak jalan sama Kak Fang_ ; batin Ice.

"Kak," panggil Ice.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "Iya?"

"Tumben sekali mengajakku jalan." Ice menatap Fang dalam. Betapa indah ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini.

"Hanya ingin. Memang Ice tidak mau?" ucap Fang memasang wajah cemberut.

 _Duh, gemasnya_ ; batin Ice. "Tentu saja mau! Siapa yang tidak mau diajak jalan sama Kak Fang?"

Fang mulai tertawa renyah, ternyata Ice bisa sebegitu menggemaskan (karena yang Fang pikirkan; Ice begitu menyeramkan ketika tengah bertarung memperebutkan dirinya dari para kembaran yang lain).

"Ice mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Fang.

"Terserah, asal bersama Kak Fang, Aku tak masalah pergi ke mana saja." sahut Ice.

Fang berpikir sejenak. Menatap langit cerah dengan berbalut kacamata ungu. Rambut raven sedikit bergoyang ketika hembusan angin menerpa kulit. Lalu ia menyunggingkan senyum, "Ice."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke pameran lukisan?"

.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Ice lebih senang bergelung dalam selimut tebal.

Kini, dirinya yang— _amat sangat pemalas_ —berkelana dalam sebuah pameran lukisan. Masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, ia menatap beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang. Ditatapnya lukisan pada dinding putih yang begitu menawan. Dilihat dari figurnya, sudah jelas jika ini lukisan kuno.

Ia suka tempat ini; tak banyak suara yang berisik dan juga dingin dalam ruangan (karena mengenakan AC).Namun tetap saja, kamar adalah tempat paling favorit menurut Ice.

Tapi kini dirinya harus berbangga hati. Karena ia adalah salah satu dari Boboiboy bersaudara yang pertama kali pergi berdua dengan Fang.

 _Tidak deh, Kak Halilintar pernah diantar pulang oleh Kak Fang._

"Kak Fang suka lukisan?" Ice bertanya.

Fang yang merasa ditanya pun menoleh, memperlihatkan senyum menawan yang tak akan pernah pudar dimakan waktu, "Sebenarnya biasa saja. Cuma, tempat pameran lukisan itu nyaman. Sepi dan dingin. Tak terlalu berisik."

Ice mengangguk. Setuju akan opini yang dikeluarkan Fang. Memang, pameran lukisan sungguh menyenangkan, "Kalau Ice sendiri, suka pameran lukisan?"

Fang bertanya. Ditatapnya lekat sang adik kelas berwajah _beler_ (namun manis dan cantik sesungguhnya). Ice yang ditatap begitu hanya tersenyum malu, "A—ah, iya. Suka sekali,"

' _Apalagi Kak Fang yang nemenin ke sini, hehe._ '

Dua insan berbeda gender berjalan beriringan. Tertawa ketika menatap lukisan yang mereka anggap lucu. Ice berjalan begitu cepat untuk memperlihatkan beberapa lukisan yang bagus. Fang hanya terkekeh melihatnya, ia mengekori Ice dari belakang dengan dua tangan dimasukkan dalam saku celana.

"Ice, mau beli makanan?" tawar Fang.

Ice menoleh, ia tersenyum menggemaskan, "Boleh."

.

Kini mereka makan di pinggir jalan. Tidak masalah, Ice tidak pernah gengsi makan di mana saja. Ia selalu bersyukur bisa memasukkan sesuap nasi ke dalam perut. Lagipula, makan mie ayam pilihan Fang tidak buruk.

"Kalau masih lapar, tambah saja." ucap Fang.

Laki-laki berambut landak itu berkata akan mentraktir Ice sebagai ucapan terima kasih sudah ditemani jalan-jalan. Tentu saja Ice tak menolak (sama sekali). Katanya rezeki tidak boleh ditolak, karena belum tentu datang dua kali. Entah kepada siapa ia berguru hingga berpikir seperti itu.

Tapi Fang tak ambil pusing. Justru ia senang dengan sifat Ice yang _blak-blakkan_ , tidak _jaim_ seperti wanita kebanyakan.

"Kak Fang kenapa mie-nya tidak dimakan?" tanya Ice. Ia menatap mie ayam yang masih utuh di dalam mangkok bergambar ayam jago.

Mata Fang berdalih menatap mangkoknya, "Oh, tidak apa-apa."

Ice lantas mengambil mie dalam mangkok Fang, "Buka mulutnya."

Fang tertawa. Ice mirip dengan ibunya (selalu begitu ketika ia susah makan). Tapi ia membuka mulutnya dengan senang hati. Dimasukkannya mie ayam dengan telaten ke dalam mulut, "Terima kasih."

Kalau boleh jujur, jantung Ice sedaritadi sudah loncat-loncat tidak karuan. Oh, kini wajahnya mulai merona. Fang tahu jika Ice sedang malu, dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

.

"Wah, tak disangka hari ini berjalan begitu cepat." ujar Fang.

Ice hanya mengangguk di sebelah. Ia menyayangkan hari yang berjalan begitu cepat. Kenapa waktu selalu bergilir? Bisakah dihentikan saja untuk saat ini? Ice ingin bersama Fang. Kalau besok belum tentu bisa. Hari ini saja Ice merasa dirinya mendapatkan _jackpot_ dalam keberuntungan bisa berduaan bersama Fang.

"Ice, kenapa?" Fang menyadari ada yang aneh dari Ice. Biasanya—gadis itu akan ikut menyahut (ya, walaupun dia memang jarang berbicara).

Ice tersadar dari lamunannya, "Tidak apa-apa. Malam ini dingin ya. Untung saja besok libur."

"Kalau libur, biasanya kamu ngapain?" tanya Fang.

Ice menoleh sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Tidur, makan, buang air besar dan kecil."

Suara Fang mendadak membahana di malam dingin. Ia tertawa mendengar ucapan jujur Ice, "Kamu ini, lucu sekali."

Sekali lagi, Ice dibuat merona.

Dan lagi, Ice merona hebat. Karena Fang melilitkan jaket ungunya pada tubuh Ice, "Masih dingin?" tanya Fang.

"T—TIDAK! M—MAKSUDKU I—IYA! AH, TIDAK!" Ice spontan berteriak ketika Fang bertanya. Wajahnya benar-benar merah.

"Tidak usah teriak, Ice. Aku belum tuli." jawab Fang.

 _Oh, tolonglah kubur Ice hidup-hidup. Ia sungguh malu sekarang._

"Nah, kita sampai." Fang berucap. Ice menatap rumahnya.

Waktu benar-benar cepat berlalu.

"Tidur yang nyenyak malam ini. Dan jangan terlalu sering tidur, ya." ucap Fang lalu mengusap lembut rambut hitam Ice.

Laki-laki itu pergi. Melambaikan tangan. Menghilang dengan disertai gelapnya malam. Ice hanya dapat membalas lambaian tangan. Jaket ungu masih membungkus tubuh kecilnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku suka kamu, Kak Fang."

.

 **TBC**

.

 _ **AN:** hai, masih adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan fanfik ini? /g. Hayoo, jadinya Fang suka sama siapa nih? xDD Huhu maafkan jika terlalu lama update ;A; kemarin lagi sibuk UN dan juga baru dapat ilham buat lanjut fanfik ini sekarang ;A; semoga menghibur_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca:** __ererigado, Marjuki,_ _Unfortunate, BukalapakMemangCincay,_ _kimmphi95, Irinaa27,_ _m.claimer_


	5. chapter 5: BLAZE and FANG

_**Disclaimer:** seluruh tokoh bukan milik saya. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk senang-senang_

 _ **Main pair:** Fang x fem! All elemental Boboiboy_

 _Selamat membaca..._

.

[ **Pick Me** ]

— _chapter 5: BLAZE and FANG_ —

.

Blaze itu sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Dia itu; cengeng, mudah terluka, mudah tersentuh, mudah dibohongi, mudah marah, dan—ah, intinya dia sangat kekanak-kanakan. Boboiboy tertua setelah Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa. Hobinya makan permen kapas, pergi ke taman bermain, dan juga dandan. Ya, dia amat sangat feminim dan juga pintar (oh, semua kembar Boboiboy itu pintar—bahkan Taufan yang sebegitu nakal dan Ice yang sebegitu malas pun memiliki IQ yang tak diragukan).

Sebenarnya Blaze itu polos dan lugu. Tidak tahu-menahu tentang cinta dan pria. Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan kakak kelasnya—Fang. Blaze jadi terus mencari informasi tentang; _how to be a perfect woman, how to make a man falling in love,_ dan masih banyak lagi. Biasa, masa-masa pubertas. Bahkan Blaze sampai rela bersaing dengan kembar-kembar yang lain untuk mendapatkan perhatian Fang.

Di hari libur ini, niatnya Blaze ingin mengajak kembar-kembar yang lain pergi ke taman bermain—kebetulan, ia baru saja dapat tiket gratis untuk dua orang. Tapi sepertinya kembaran yang lain tidak bisa. Halilintar yang memang pada dasarnya tidak suka tempat ramai dan sesak penuh manusia, Taufan memiliki acara sendiri dengan teman-temannya, Gempa sedang sibuk mengikuti acara seminar, dan Ice yang terlalu malas untuk diajak bepergian.

Blaze pun berniat mengajak Ochobot untuk pergi. Tapi sepertinya lelaki itu tidak bisa ikut karena harus membantu Tok Aba di kedai. Teman-temannya pun tidak ada yang bisa diajak pergi. Hah, Blaze bingung ingin mengajak siapa.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi sendiri saja." Blaze meyakinkan dalam hati. Ya, selama ini dirinya tidak pernah diperbolehkan pergi sendiri ke mana-mana oleh kembaran yang lain—sebab, Blaze ini orangnya polos bin lugu dan juga tukang nyasar. Kalau dia menghilang bagaimana? Kasihan Tok Aba nanti.

Tapi kini Blaze sudah besar, sudah berani. Maka dari itu Blaze bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke taman bermain.

.

Kini, Blaze berada di halte bus. Ah, dengan bermodal _google maps_ dan juga peta ia memberanikan diri untuk menaiki bus sendirian. Ingatkan, **untuk pertama kali.** Ia mengatakan ada tugas kelompok yang harus dikerjakan di rumah teman. Ya, sebenarnya memang ada tugas—tetapi kelompok Blaze sudah mengerjakannya kemarin di sekolah.

 _Sungguh tidak patut dicontoh._

Banyak sekali yang menaiki bus hari ini. Blaze kira bus akan sepi karena ini hari libur, ternyata sama saja. Blaze yang tidak kebagian kursi pun hanya bisa berdiri sembari memegang pegangan agar tidak terjatuh. Matanya menatap gedung-gedung tingkat lewat jendela. Ah, rasanya indah jika tidak berdesak-desakan seperti sekarang. Blaze merasa kepanasan.

Matanya membulat sempurna ketika merasakan pantatnya diremas. Oh, Blaze melirik ke belakang—seorang pria tengah mendekatkan dirinya pada Blaze. Ia merasakan sekarang si pria dengan sengaja menggesekkan penisnya pada pantat Blaze. Demi Tuhan, rasanya Blaze ingin menangis sekarang. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan nakal si pria.

Oh, apa ini azab yang diberikan Tuhan karena dirinya sudah berbohong pada Tok Aba dan yang lainnya? Kalau iya, tolong maafkan kelakuan Blaze, Tuhan. Blaze berjanji tidak akan berbohong lagi pada Tok Aba.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh, _bajingan._ "

Blaze mendengar suara seseorang. Suara yang tidak asing lagi bagi dirinya. Suara berat yang mampu membuatnya melambung ke atas langit. Ah, suara yang benar-benar Blaze kenal. Perlahan, matanya melirik ke belakang—Ya Tuhan, itu kekasihnya—ah, calon kekasihnya.

"Kak Fang..." Blaze ingin menangis rasanya. Ia ketakutan sejak tadi. Fang yang mendengar panggilan Blaze pun tersenyum, "Tidak usah takut. Ada aku di sini."

Dan detik itu pula, Blaze langsung berhamburan di dalam pelukan Fang.

.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan menangis lagi. Malu dilihat orang."

Kini, mereka berdua duduk di bangku dekat air mancur. Fang masih sibuk mendiamkan Blaze agar berhenti menangis. Ah, Fang mengerti perasaan Blaze—pasti sangat tidak nyaman. Blaze sendiri nampaknya masih trauma akan kejadian tadi. Kalau saja Halilintar sampai tahu apa yang terjadi, sudah dipastikan si pria di dalam bus tadi sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama satu bulan di dalam rumah sakit.

Fang melihat ada yang menjual cokelat serta permen kapas di seberang sana. Pria berambut raven itu berlari untuk membeli cokelat dan permen kapas untuk Blaze, "Hei, lihatlah Boboiboy. Aku membawakan apa."

Blaze berhenti menangis sejenak. Matanya melirik ke arah Fang yang tengah tersenyum, "Cokelat dan permen kapas!"

"Hiks—terima kasih, Kak." jari-jemari Blaze berusaha memegang makanan pemberian Fang. Ah, makanan manis selalu membuat _mood_ nya menjadi lebih baik.

Fang tersenyum, "Lain kali, jika kejadian seperti itu terjadi lagi, berteriaklah sekeras mungkin."

Blaze pun mengangguk layaknya anak kecil. Mulut mungilnya tengah sibuk mengunyah permen kapas yang diberikan sang ketua OSIS.

"Blaze ingin pergi ke mana? Tumben sekali tidak ditemani yang lain." perlahan-lahan, Fang mulai bisa membedakan para kembaran Boboiboy. Dan Blaze termasuk yang mudah dibedakan karena ciri khasnya yaitu; selalu memakai bando dan hiasan seperti anak kecil.

"Aku ingin pergi ke taman bermain. Tadinya aku ingin mengajak salah satu kembaranku, tapi tidak ada yang bisa. Dan lagi—kalau tidak ditemani sebenarnya aku tidak diperbolehkan pergi." jelas Blaze.

Fang pun mulai bertanya kembali, "Lalu, kenapa kamu bisa pergi sendiri?"

Blaze tersedak. Ah, ia keceplosan. Matanya tidak berani menatap wajah Fang.

"Blaze, jawab aku." ucap Fang dengan nada yang rendah.

Ah, Blaze mana tahan dengan suara Fang yang seperti ini. Ia semakin menundukkam wajahnya ke bawah—sehingga rambut panjangnya yang tergerai bebas pun menutup wajahnya, "A—aku berbohong pada Tok Aba kalau aku ada kerja kelompok di rumah teman."

Begitu rupanya. Fang mengerti, "Dasar anak nakal."

Blaze semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Ah, malu sekali rasanya. Bayangkan saja jika kamu ketahuan melakukan perilaku tidak terpuji oleh orang yang kamu sukai. Fang hanya bisa tersenyum, lalu mengusap lembut pucuk rambut Blaze, "Lain kali jangan begitu lagi, ya."

"I—iya Kak!" jawab Blaze dengan spontan. Oh, dirinya mengingat jika ia punya dua tiket untuk masuk ke dalam taman bermain, "Kak Fang setelah ini ada acara?"

"Hmmm... tidak, tadi aku habis dari perpustakaan kota. Memang ada apa?"

Blaze melebarkan senyum, "Aku punya dua tiket untuk masuk ke dalam taman bermain. Apa Kak Fang mau ikut denganku?"

Fang memasang pose berpikir. Blaze harap-harap cemas; _semoga Kak Fang mau diajak bermain. Amin._

"Boleh."

Syukurlah. Blaze bersyukur dalam hati. _Terima kasih Tuhan sudah mendengar doaku hari ini._

.

Taman bermain nampak ramai hari ini.

Mata Blaze terlihat berkaca-kaca saat melihat wahana tinggi yang ia nanti-nantikan sejak tadi. Ia ingin naik ini dan itu—ah, terlalu banyak yang ingin ia taiki. Fang di belakang hanya mengikuti ke mana perginya Blaze. Fang sudah tahu sifat asli Blaze; polos dan lugu. Bahaya kalau anak perawan yang satu itu menghilang.

"Kak Fang, ayo kita naik itu!" Blaze menunjuk satu wahana. Fang menganggukkan kepala, "Ayo!"

Dan tanpa sadar, Fang menggenggam lembut jari-jemari Blaze. Dan itu membuat si gadis merona hebat. Karena pada dasarnya, ini adalah pertama kali Blaze digenggam seorang pria selain ayah, Tok Aba, dan Ochobot. Mereka berdua menaiki beberapa wahana. Blaze tertawa sangat lepas, dan Fang senang melihat wajah riang Blaze. Entah kenapa, dirinya jadi mulai akrab dengan beberapa kembar Boboiboy.

"Oh ya, Blaze. Aku ingin bertanya." Fang mulai bertanya pada Blaze.

Yang ditanya pun menyahut, "Iya Kak?"

"Kenapa kamu menyukaiku?"

Blaze menghentikan langkahnya. Terdiam sejenak, Fang yang di sebelahnya pun ikut berhenti. Sang gadis menatap wajah kakak kelasnya yang terpancar sinar matahari, "Karena Kak Fang itu baik dan juga ramah. Oh, ditambah juga tampan! Hehehe."

Fang terkekeh. Ah, jawaban yang sangat polos sekali, "Hahaha, lucu sekali." lalu diusapnya lembut pucuk kepala Blaze.

Tanpa sadar, itu menimbulkan seburat merah di pipi gembil sang gadis.

.

Senja sudah menyapa Pulau Rintis. Itu berarti saatnya Blaze dan Fang untuk pulang.

Mereka berdua kembali menaiki bus—ya, walaupun awalnya Blaze merasa enggan karena masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi siang. Tapi karena ada Fang, kini Blaze mau. Di dalam bus pun sudah tidak terlalu ramai macam tadi, Fang dan Blaze mengambil kursi duduk di tempat yang masih tersisa. Ah, bus kembali dan menaikkan dua orangtua yang sudah sepuh. Tidak ada tempat duduk lagi untuk mereka.

"Kakek, Nenek, silakan duduk di sini." itu suara Blaze. Dengan senyuman secerah mentari ia memberikan kursi duduknya pada orang yang lebih tua.

Fang yang melihat sikap Blaze pun tersenyum. Kemudian ia ikut bangkit dari kursi, "Silakan duduk di sini juga."

"Terima kasih anak muda." nenek dan kakek pun duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan Blaze dan Fang.

Blaze menatap Fang, "Maaf ya Kak Fang, kita jadi harus berdiri."

"Tidak apa. Justru bagus bukan? Aku bangga denganmu." lalu kembali diusapnya kepala Blaze dengan sayang.

Jantung Blaze sudah berdetak tak karuan sejak tadi.

.

"Terima kasih Kak Fang sudah menemaniku jalan-jalan hari ini."

Kini mereka berdua tengah berjalan di trotoar. Blaze masih tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dialaminya seharian ini. Apa ini hanya mimpi belaka? Bayangkan saja dirinya jalan-jalan berdua dengan orang yang disukai. Fang sendiri nampaknya senang-senang saja, "Sama-sama. Aku tidak menyangka jika kamu orang yang menyenangkan."

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti tidak menyenangkan?" Blaze tiba-tiba mengerucutkan bibir dengan lucu. Dan menurut Fang itu sangatlah menggemaskan, "Bukan begitu. Habisnya kalian (kembar Boboiboy) terlihat begitu menyeramkan ketika sedang memperebutkanku."

Ah, Blaze menganggukkan kepala. Jika dipikir-pikir mereka memang sangat menyeramkan. Pantas saja Fang selalu lari terbirit-birit. Blaze mendadak tertawa, membayangkan bagaimana lucunya ekspresi sang kakak kelas ketika ketakutan. Fang yang bingung dengan Blaze pun bergidik ngeri, "Blaze... kamu kenapa?"

"Ah... tidak." Blaze menghentikan tawa. Perlahan matanya menatap Fang, "Kak Fang. Apa pun yang terjadi, Kak Fang harus memilihku, ya!"

Fang terkekeh. Ah, masih saja.

"Oh, sudah sampai." ucapan Blaze membuyarkan lamunan Fang. Kini, gadis menggunakan bando itu tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih Kak. Ingin mampir?"

"Terima kasih Blaze. Mungkin lain kali saja." sebenarnya Fang ingin mampir. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin terjadi perang dunia ketiga di rumah Boboiboy bersaudara (oh, bayangkan saja jika kembaran yang lain tahu kalau Blaze bersamanya seharian ini. Bisa-bisa terjadi pertumpahan darah yang ada).

Blaze berlarian ke rumah layaknya anak kecil. Fang terkekeh sejenak melihatnya. Tiba-tiba langkah gadis itu terhenti, lalu ia membalikkan badannya. Fang termenung sesaat menatap wajah Blaze; cantik dan menggemaskan. Langkah gadis itu mendekat perlahan. Fang masih terbuai dengan angan-angannya—sampai ia tidak sadar jika Blaze sudah di hadapannya, dan...

 ** _Chu._**

"Selamat malam, Kak Fang."

Lalu pertemuan mereka diakhiri dengan ciuman manis di pipi Fang.

.

 **tbc**

Cirebon, 9 Januari 2019 - 12:55 AM

 **a/n: halo semua. haha maafkan saya terlalu lama melanjutkan fanfik ini /cry. akhir-akhir ini lagi disibukkan dengan jadwal kuliah yang (sangat) padat. terima kasih sudah membaca**

 **luv, Dianzu**


End file.
